Kingdom Hearts Z Buu's sega
by Kingdomhearts1001282
Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts 3d, Sora went on an epic journey to save the Z Fighter's world from being destroy and shallow into darkness. The race is on to find the World's keyhole before Meleficent find it and save this world from Buu as he killing the people of that world with the help of Gohan and his friends. The battle for Z Fighter's world is on.


Chapter 1

2 days after Sora and Riku take the Mark of Mastery Exam and Riku become an True Keyblade Master. Sora an Brown-haired keyblade wielder embark on an journey to train for an uncoming battle against Master Xehanort. Sora was getting ready for the journey when Master Yen Sid called Sora to come to see Yen Sid. So Sora went up to meet up with Master Yen Sid and when he reach it he smiled as he always do.

"Hey Master Yen Sid. Did you called me." Said Sora as he smiled at Yen Sid.

"Yes I did, Sora I know that you are going on an journey to become True Keyblade Master. So I am here to ask you." Said Yen Sid

"Okay What do you want to asked me about?" said Sora

"I found an good world to help you trained. It is a good world and I need your help because I sense heartless in that world and it is stronger."

"Nice. I am execite to go to that world and meet new friends." Said happy Sora

"Good. So Sora have you heard about Dragon Balls." Asked Yen Sid as Sora gets confused on what Yen Sid said

"No I don't know what it is. What is a Dragon ball?" questioned Sora as Yen Sid begin to tell Sora.

"Long Time ago an powerful items that is used to make wishes. It what it is called Dragon Balls that have incredible powers that anyone who collect 7 of those will the legendary dragon named Shenron that can grant wishes of anyone who collect the dragon balls." Said Yen Sid as Sora begin to get pumped about it.

"Awesome. That's cool. Now I want to go their." Said Sora pumped

"Good! I sent the coor to the guimi ship. It is in a planet Earth and also be careful the people who in that world is named Z Fighters and they are very strong." Said Yen Sid telling Sora to be careful.

"Okay I will. Thanks Yen Sid I'll see you later." Said Sora as he leave Yen Sid office and begin adding to the guimini Ship and follow the coor to the planet and to make new friends and save that world.

Meanwhile, in an unknown world, Meleficent an evil witch who embark on an new plan to conquer the world and then sense something in the world that have very strong darkness in that world and Meleficent walk over to the orb on the alter and found the darkness in that world as she found an perfect world to get stronger heartless to conquer the world.

"So that world have stronger heartless. I might go to that world and build an army of heartless to help conquer the world." Said Meleficent smile wicked at she begin to lift her hand that have the wand and create an corridor of darkness that Meleficent went in and the portal disappear that Meleficent went to the world she is heading.

Meanwhile at new world Earth. It is a beautiful world that is at peace until an Truck ride to the Bank and out of the truck is 5 robbers that is robbing the Bank of Satan City and it is going very well with the robbing. Then suddenly in the sky is an unknown cloud that is moving on it's own and on top of it is an Teenager boy who with his school uniform on that means he is added for High school. His named his Gohan who save this world from Cell after his father Goku, sacrifice his life to save the world. Then as Gohan reach Satan City then Gohan jumped off his cloud named Nimbus. Then Gohan begin to think about Goku would laugh at the named that Satan save the Earth from Cell and then after that Gohan begin running to High School.

Meanwhile, After the casher finished putting money in the bag then one of the robbers begin shooting at the casher for fun. Later then Gohan check his watch and it said 8:12 A.M and he knows that he will be late for school if he walks to school. So he goes turbo speed to tried to get to school on time and then suddenly he stops when he notice the robbers shooting at the police. So Gohan want to help the police and then he turn Super Saiyan and he defeat the robbers with no sweat with punch, Kicks and blocking bullets with his hands and finally with blast of wind from his hand. Then Gohan vanished after the townfolk and the police.

As Gohan hide next to the pole with no one notice him in Super Saiyan. Suddenly an Teenager with 2 ponytail on the side in anger look wonder who did it and cursed that she should be there defeating those robbers. Then one of the townfolks looks at her with smile on his face

"Oh! Hey Videl. I was wondering when you show up. Was that cool that Golden fighter was incredible" said an older townfolks

"An Golden Fighter? Explain?" said confuse Videl

"What? You didn't see him! He is like an freaking superhuman that flip the truck by yelling at it and I though he is a buddy of yours who is at your high school"

"Huh?"

"You known he have badge like yours on your shirt"

Then as Videl look at the badge of the high school. Then She is getting confuse that all the student have to wear this badge and she don't know who he is talking about and saying that if he is going to that high school where she is at and she will tried to find that golden fighter as she begin to head to the high school.

Meanwhile, Sora who made it than one day begin searching around Satan city and begin to gasp in awe at who peaceful this town is. Then he is wondering if there is heartless in this peaceful town. Then suddenly he heard someone screaming and he begin running toward the sound and when he reach the sound then he saw a women in terror as she is surround by shadows, and wizards as they begin coming closer to her as she begin to close her eyes.

Then Sora summon his Oathkeeper keyblade and begin attacking the heartless. First Sora attack the shadows with continue combo of attack from the heartless that defeat half of the shadow and finally Sora finish the shadow with Powerful Thundaga that destroy the rest of the shadow.

After that then all that is left is the wizards and he knows that Thunder, Fire, and Bizzard does not work on that heartless. So the battle begins and one of the wizard begin to circle the heartless wand and fire begin to appear on the tip of the wand and Sora notice that fire is coming then it disappear from the wand.

Suddenly an puddle of fire begin to erupt from the ground and Sora evade the fire very easy and then the rest of the wizard active bizzard, and Thunder from the wand and it comes fast and Sora trying to evade the spells but one of the spells hit Sora on the back that is Thunder and he begin to get parazlye from it. Then the wizard begin to use the spells at the same time at the keyblade hero. Then as the opportunity happens then Sora cast Stopga at the right time and it stop the heartless for 10 second and Sora finished the wizard with an powerful combo of Sonic blade and then Zantetsuken that finish them in an speed of light that release the heart. After the battle then he looked around to see if there is heartless left and if there is none remained then he dismissed the keyblade and begin to walk toward the women.

Then as the women suddenly open her eyes and notice an teen boy with spike brown hair come close to her and is nervous if that boy is going to attack her but Sora appear to her and kneed down toward the women and stretch his arm to get that women up and then she begin to smile and she accept the hand and got up. After that then the women begin to smile happy at that boy.

"Thanks for helping me young boy." Said the women as Sora begin to smile

"No problem. I like to help." Said Sora as the women notice that the boy is very sweet.

"You are not from this world. You are new in this world."

"Yeah I am. I am wondering of how beautiful this town is." Said Sora

"Thank you! It is because of our hero Mr. Satan" said the lady as Sora gets confused of what the lady said

"Who is Mr. Satan." Said Sora confuse

"Well. He is our hero who save us from Cell several years ago and we named this town after our hero." Said the lady

"Wow! He must be very strong as he is willing to protect you." Said Sora as the lady smile

"Yeah he did. So you need help with direction."

"No I don't think so. I am good and I want to check out the town some more." Said Sora smiling

"Okay! Thanks for saving me. Enjoy the town." Said the lady as Sora said thanks to the lady as the lady begin to leave the place smiling of how special that boy is. After the lady left then Sora continue looking around the town to see new location around the city.

Meanwhile, at Orange Star High School the bell rang means that school started. Everyone is in seat and then Videl who is sitting on top of her desk and ask Sharpner if he is the golden fighter. But Sharpner say he is not the golden fighter and that he don't have time to go superhero and that he was working out his arms.

Then suddenly Videl's friend Erasa is wondering if the golden fighter is stronger than Videl's father Mr. Satan. But the student told her that no one is stronger than Mr. Satan that he will knock the golden fighter with one punch.

Then Suddenly the teacher appeared in the classroom and told his students to sit down. After that then the teacher begin talking to the students about that we have a new student coming to our class. So then as Gohan's cue is on then he appeared in the classroom with nervous look on his face and he introduce himself to the students. Then Erasa told Videl of how cute Gohan is. But Videl is in thought and that he looks familiar.

Meanwhile back to Satan's city, Sora is walking around the city looking for any trouble. But found nothing. So then suddenly, Sora's stomach begin to growl and he remember that he didn't eat something before he left Yen Sid tower. So he looked around and found an candy store in town. So he went in the candy store and buy an candy for him to hold him for now. So he begin eating the candy he got and he like it. Then he continue strolling around the city and notice an school named "Orange City High School" and he is thinking of checking it around because he missed Destiny Island his home world and his friends there after Sora, Riku and Kairi begin their journey to save the people important for the upcoming battle against Keyblade Master Xehanort. So Sora smiled of the idea and begin walking the yard of the High school.

Meanwhile back to Orange Star High School. The students of Orange Star High school is in gym and Videl put Gohan in right fielder and the game begin. Then Sora who is walking the yard of the high school notice the baseball game and walked to the game but need to seek somewhere to don't get noticed because he is not a students of the high school. Then Gohan who is playing baseball is thinking of not to show his real power. Suddenly, Sharpner is at bat with Videl pitching and she pitch the ball to Sharpner and he hit the ball really hard and it is flying in the air that is about to hit a homerun. Then Gohan show the ball and jump really high and caught the ball that shocked them of how good that jumped was. As for Sora he saw that caught and was surprised about it and he noticed that Gohan have an incredible aura deep inside his heart and he got his mouth open wide of his powerful aura as he continue watching the game.

Then as the game continued then Gohan got hit by the ball on the baseball hat and he walk to the base with no injury on the head that surprised them and Videl. Then as school bell ring for school is over. Gohan is walking home and Videl is hiding in tree and wondering where Gohan is going. Then Videl begin following Gohan around secretly and then she lost him. But Gohan was on the roof by using his flying and sigh as he ride home on his nimbas thinking of how many close call he have and he need to find the way to secretly hide his power and thinking that he should head to see Bulma in West City.

Meanwhile, Sora head out of the school after the baseball game and is walking in Satan city and is wondering who that guy is that have an incredible aura deep inside of him. But is tired and head back to the guimini Ship that is hidden and sleep in the bed room that is inside the ship. As Night come he is having trouble sleeping thinking why there is heartless in the city when it is peaceful here and is wondering if Meleficent is behind it and if she is then she is looking for the world keyhole to sent this world into darkness and he promise that he won't sent this world into darkness and need to be ready for the time come and need to get help finding the world's keyhole and he should befriend that person he saw that have incredible aura and nodded as he went back to sleep.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you like this chapter. This story is going to be my longest one ever. Will Sora be able to find the world's keyhole before Meleficent. Will he befriend Gohan and Will Gohan find the way to hide his powers. Stay Tuned for Chapter 2


End file.
